My Girl
by nej161
Summary: The Cullen's go to war and need the help of one important person... Rosalie's estranged daughter. Story based during all the twilight books mainly Breaking Dawn just less Edward. Bella/Rose so don't read if it's not your cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely different story to finding her, not a sequel.**

**Bit of a random idea I thought of so I thought I'd give it a try and see what you all thought.**

**The story will follow the books/films but really speedy and I'll be skipping lots of parts because it's not about Edward. Also the first couple of chapters will be introducing the story so they may be pretty short. **

**In this story Edward won't be his usual over the top moody self about falling for human but he will have some of this reserves. Anyway that's all so enjoy :D **

**RPOV: **

"_God it's so beautiful here."_ I think as I'm sitting here watching the beautiful sunset on the rocky mountains of Canada.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my beautiful mate Bella sitting beside me, putting her legs next to mine and wrapping her arms around me making me feel so safe and content.

"You okay beautiful? You left the house a few hours ago but I thought I'd give you some space." She asks giving the back of my neck a kiss then resting her chin on my shoulder.

"She'll be 62 today Bella, my beautiful baby girl." I whisper leaning back into her.

"Alice spoke to her a couple hours ago, she knows were all here for her and care deeply." She says tightening her arms around me.

"But she should be here with her family not off God knows where because she can't stand to be within 100 feet of me." I cry out.

"Calm down Rosie she just needs a bit more time." She says trying to soothe me.

"Not that I blame her anyway, it was all my fault, I took her life away." I say ignoring her previous comment.

"Enough of that Rose it wasn't like you did it on purpose….you couldn't help it."

Bella whispers this but I don't answer her because I don't agree, what happened was completely my fault. So we both just sit in silence watching the snow falling over the other mountains surrounding us enjoying each other's company.

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch the beautiful view with my even more beautiful wife…we have to go finish packing for the move." Bella tells me after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah I guess so." I sigh.

"So how do you feel about going back to Forks?" I ask Bella trying to change the subject.

"Pretty good actually, I'm looking forward to seeing how it's changed in 47 years." She says.

"That's good. I'm glad I finally get to see where you grew up." I say with a smile thinking about Bella as a little kid.

"Although I'm not happy about going back to school AGAIN."

"I know what you mean, we're old ladies and going to school to graduate high school for the 1million'Th time." She says with a laugh with which I join in.

"Well at least you'll finally get to graduate Forks high school." I tell her softly nudging her ribs.

"Yeah that's true… Right come on, let's finishing packing so we can get a good hunt in before we have to leave." She tells me giving me a kiss on my temple and walking back towards the house.

I pull myself up and look over the mountains watching the last bit of sunlight go down ending another day.

"Happy Birthday Violet...wherever you are."

**A/N: There we go the Intro to My Girl done. Let me know what you all think and if I should continue… Thanks :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you're all liking so far. Here is part 2 of the introduction of My Girl, I promise the chapters will soon be a lot getting bigger with more explanations. **

**BPOV: **

Ugh I can't believe I'm going to school again, I'm a 65 year old vampire and I'm going to fucking high school. I guess I can't complain, it wasn't my turn to pick where we moved next but they knew I was missing my home town so they decided to choose our next location as Forks. So here I am in mine and Roses room on the third floor packing my school back for our first day of school.

"BELLA HURRY UP!" I hear Rose call from down stairs.

"My god even as a vampire who has all the time in the world she can't do anything on time." I hear her mumble.

"Love you too." I call back down putting the rest of my stationary in it.

I speed downstairs to the ground floor and see everyone gathered and ready to go and I take a minute to admire the amazing family I have been lucky enough to stumble into.

Carlisle and Esme stood by the mirror as Esme fixes his tie for his first official working day at the local hospital.

Emmett and Victoria stood by the front door fixing each other's clothing.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couches with Alice giving Jasper words of encouragement about his day at school, he has pretty good control but he has never been confident about it.

Edward leaning against the far wall talking on his phone to our cousin Eleazar from Alaska.

And finally my beautiful Rose, the best thing in my entire world stood in front of me fixing her lip gloss in a hand held mirror.

"Hurry up Rose." I tease her and she doesn't even look at me but I see a small smirk appear on her lips.

"Is everyone ready to head out then?" Esme calls out to us all.

"Yes." Everyone says at once.

"Right then, you all know how it goes stick to the story and try to get along with the humans. Carlisle and I went to the school and god your schedules so make sure to get them off Alice. That's it now get going before you're all late and have a good day." Esme says shooing us out of the house.

Rosalie, Edward and I hop into her black Audi R8 while the other 4 hop into Emmett's jeep. I told Rose we shouldn't be taking her car, that we don't want to seem to flashy but there is no prying her away from her baby. So we all set off towards Forks high.

"Here we go again." I hear Edward sigh and I feel his pain about another year of shitty school ahead of us.

...

"Ugh do we have to." Edward moans from the back of the car.

"Yeah do we have to Rosie?" I join in.

"Yes now stop being big babies and just enjoy being in a new place, it's not like we'll be stuck in any lessons." She says with a small laugh as we pull into the school parking lot behind Emmett's jeep and I can already see the heads turning

"Exactly. We know everything, there is no point in doing all this again." He says.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't soon get bored at home and at least here you've got funny little humans to keep you entertained and you need to finally graduate Forks high." She says parking next to Emmett and shutting the car off.

"Now enough moaning and get out both of you, I'm not over the moon about going back to school but this is what we do so suck it up and enjoy it." She says gathering her bag and getting out the car with me and Edward following.

We all head towards the school with every person in the parking lot staring at us. I try to ignore the bitchy comments from some of the girls and the sexual comments from the males and a few of the girls.

"Oh man check out that blonde. She is definitely on my to do list." A boy says stood next to his shitty little car with his friends. I feel my possessive side surfacing so I wrap my arm around Rose's waist and pull her tightly into me and glaring at anyone looking lustfully at my girl.

"Down girl they're just silly little boys." Rose says as I growl lowly at a boy looking at Rose and licking his lips.

"I don't like how they're looking at you. You're mine." I husk in her ear.

"And it doesn't help we're not in any classes and I won't see you until lunch." I huff as we walk into the school and wait for Alice to give us our schedules.

"I know I don't like it too baby but it's only a few hours and then you've got me all to yourself again." She says wrapping her arms around my neck and I see people looking and whispering about us but I keep my focus on the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Here we go girls. Rose you've got English first and Bella you've got History." Alice says handing us our schedules and skipping off towards Emmett and Vic just as the bell goes off.

"Right be a good girl and try not to kill anyone." Rose whispers as the halls fill up with students.

"Will a get a prize if I'm good?" I ask her with a smirk pulling her closer.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She says pulling me in for a kiss.

"Alright put her down, you're giving everyone a show." Vic says after it gets a bit heated between us.

"I'll see you soon." She whispers and gives me a final peck before walking off to class with Victoria leaving me to head off to History alone.

I follow the map on the back of my schedule and find my History class pretty easily. I walk in and the class is already full with them all staring at me as I walk in. I head to the teacher and he introduces me to the class and tells me to take the remaining seat next to a girl called Jessica.

"Hi. I'm Jess." She says to me as soon as I sit down.

"_Wow she has a lot of perfume on."_ I think as she leans closer to me, her scent stinging my nose.

"Yeah I heard." I say politely as I can hoping she leaves me alone.

"So I saw there were a lot of you when you arrived, how many are there." She carries on obviously not getting the hint.

"7." Is all I answer.

"Wow. That is a lot...You all related because I saw a few pretty close." She whispers.

Maybe I can work this to our advantage, obviously this girl loves a bit of gossip. I could tell her our story and it will probably be round the whole school by lunch time.

"Two are related but we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie the two blondes are twins, they were adopted by Esme when their parents died when they were little kids. Emmett, Alice and Edward were adopted by both Carlisle and Esme in their pre-teens and then there's me and Victoria, we grew up in foster care together and became friends with the adopted Cullen kids in our early teens at school so Carlisle and Esme adopted us both. Then we all moved here because Carlisle has always loved small towns and was offered a good job at the hospital…. so here we are." I tell her with a bright smile and it seems I've stunned her into silence, I guess that's a big bit of gossip to here in this small town.

"Oh…well that was good of them." She says quietly.

"Yeah they really are amazing people. They always wanted a big family but Esme found out in her twenties that she couldn't have children." I say with a smile thinking about how incredible they both are.

"So I heard a few people say some…stuff. Are some of you like…together?" She asks fidgeting.

"Oh yeah. I'm with Rosalie, Emmett is with Victoria, Alice and Jasper are together and Edward is the single one."

"Oh that's nice." She says and turns away from me and starts doing her work.

Hmmm I guess she wasn't expecting that answer. At least I've got some peace and quiet now.

...

"I cannot believe it, the first day of school and you find your mate." Emmett says with a booming laugh making a lot of people in the cafeteria look at him.

"Can you keep your voice down Emmett." Edward says looking towards his new mate Megan.

"She seems like a lovely girl Edward. You're lucky." I tell him and I see a soft smile appear on his lips.

"Yeah she is. I spoke to her a bit in biology, she's really funny." He says with a small laugh.

"But it's not that simple, she might be happy with her life and not want anything to do with me and what if the Volturi get wind of it, I can't put her in danger." He says with a voice full of panic and I do feel pretty bad for Eddie, we were all lucky enough to meet our mates as vampires and didn't have to deal with this worry about finding out vampirism is real and not being accepted by our mates.

"Calm down Ed, it's going to be fine. You and I both know that even though she is human she will still feel the mating bond and if the way her heart beat speeds up when she looks at you is anything to go on, you'll be a couple by the end of the week." I tell him with a smile.

"You think so?" He says in a small voice.

"I know so. Just keep calm and be yourself but try not to overwhelm her, I know it's hard when you just find your mate but she's new to this so try to keep a clear head." I say and wrap my arm around Rose as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks Bella." He says throwing me one last smile then looking back over towards Megan.

"I love you." Rose whispers against my neck. All this talking about love and mates must be reminding her of when we found each other.

"I love you too beautiful." I place a kiss on her head and relax into my chair happy to listen to my family talk about their day so far with my girl in my arms.

...

"I'm so happy for you Edward. She sounds lovely." Esme gushes with a happy smile.

"She really is Esme, she has the most amazing laugh and she's agreed to go on a date with me of Saturday." Edward gushes.

"That's great son." Carlisle says, he came home from work early when we called him and found out Edward had found his mate.

"So where are you taking her? What time? I'll make sure to help you with an outfit and…" Alice's rambles are cut off by her phone ringing.

She looks down at her phone and excuses herself from the room.

"You remember our first date?" Rose asks from her spot on my lap.

"How could I forget, you couldn't keep your hands off me." I tell her with a smirk.

"Well could you blame me, those jeans looked like they were painted on." She says running her hand along my clavicle.

"No I can't, not when that was the exact reason I wore them." I tell her with a wink.

"Naughty." She leans down a gives me a soft kiss but she soon stops when Alice comes back into the room.

I look over at Al and see she has a sad look on her face and her eyes keep darting to Rose.

"What's wrong darling?" Jasper asks speeding over to her.

"That was Violet." Alice says making Rose snap her head in Alice's direction.

"She says something has come up and she can't come and visit." Oh fuck. All the family have now turned their attention to Rose.

I look up at Rose and see her face has completely fallen and tears have gathered in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose I tried to get her to reconsider but she said no and then hung up." Alice tells her sadly.

"It's not your fault Alice. It's mine, it's me she doesn't want to be around" Rose croaks out.

"Rose don't think like that." I try to wrap my arms around her but she gets up off my lap and speeds out the house.

"Poor Rose man." Emmett says sadly.

"I know it's awful. Do you think they'll ever have a relationship?" Victoria says and the whole family start to discuss Rose and Violet but I get up and go look for my girl.

I leave the house and follow Rose's scent to the middle of the forest in front the house. I find her sat on a large rock next to the stream with her body shaking with emotion.

"It's okay Rose. You're okay." I say sitting behind her and pulling her onto my lap.

"She hates me Bella, my baby girl hates me." She cries out gripping onto me.

"Shhh calm down Rose." I smooth out her hair not really knowing what to say to her.

"Just give her more time and it will be better, I'm sure of it." I whisper to her but she doesn't give me a response, just cries some more.

We sit here for a few more hours just watching the day pass by as I hold Rose in my arms. She cries a bit more about Violet but other than that we just sit in complete silence. I feel so helpless not being able to get Violet to forgive Rose for everything that happened but I also know I can't push this situation because it will only make everything 100x worse.

I just hope for everyone's sake it gets fixed soon.

**A/N: I know there's a lot of mystery about Violet but everything will be revealed in the next chapter :) If you could leave a quick review that would amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad you're all like this story so far. Thank you so much for the reviews they really do help. **

**RPOV:**

**5 MONTHS LATER.**

"Well congratulations graduate. You finally graduated from Forks High, how does it feel?" I ask Bella as we walk along the edge of the stream in the forest. We just arrived back from our graduation ceremony.

"I feel really proud actually, I finally graduated from my high school after 47 years." She says with a proud smile and I can really see she is happy. Bella always spoke about how she wished she graduated high school before she was turned.

"Well you've done it beautiful, well done." I give her a quick kiss, grab her hand and continue walking.

"So why'd you think Edward and Megan want everyone at the house." I ask her.

"Well my guess is maybe discussing Megan being turned or coming with us when we pick our next location in a few years." She muses.

"Yeah probably. They really are a cute couple."

I smile thinking about how much Megan has changed Edward, before he was a massive introvert, keeping himself to himself but now he is just a happy person all the time, he is more invested in family time and much more caring. She really is the best thing that has happened to Edward. I can completely relate as well, after everything that happened with Violet I was a shell of my old self but when Bella came into my life she really change me and pulled me out of the darkness and I'll always be grateful to her.

"You remember our wedding." I ask her.

"Oh yeah that was a good time but I have much fonder memories of the honeymoon." She says with a smirk and throwing me a wink.

"Oh really." I move closer to her as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Mmmhmm. Those were some good times." She says backing me up against the tree.

"Do I get my graduation present yet?" She asks nibbling my neck.

"Well you haven't told me what you want." I whisper tilting my head back to give her more access.

"You're all I ever want." She whispers in my ear moving her hand up my top.

Things start to get seriously heated between me and Bella with her putting her leg between my thighs and biting my neck but before it can continue I hear the sound of growls and paws running towards us just on the other side of the stream. Bella must hear it also because she pulls back from me, looks towards their side of the forest and growls…she never did like being interrupted.

We both stand up straight and fix our clothes just as 5 wolves appear out of the bushes and stop on the other side of the stream and growl at us.

"Can we help you? We were sort of in the middle of something." Bella shouts at them with a scowl on her face and they retaliate with growls.

"You should all leave. We've done nothing wrong, everything has been covered with your Alpha." I call over.

The wolves still just growl lowly at us but one of them walks back into the bushes and soon returns in human form.

"We don't want you leeches here. You've got no right to be in Forks." The young tan boy growls.

"We have every right to be here….Bella was born here for fuck sake." I say motioning towards Bella.

"Yeah it's not like you own the town and we don't even hurt humans so chill the fuck out dickhead." Bella hisses making the wolves growl back.

"Wait…who are you?" The dog asks.

"Bella Swan." She grounds out and I see him start to shake.

"I know you. My grandfather used to speak about you, when you went missing, about how the whole town went searching the forest day and night for you and how devastated Charlie was when you were gone…and it turns out you've been a leech this whole time." He spits out looking at us with a disgusted look.

Bella growls deeply in her chest and goes to leap across the stream but I hold her back.

"HEY! Back off asshole…Bella couldn't control that she was turned and she left for Charlie's benefit, she didn't want to hurt her dad." I say keeping a hold of Bella.

"Yeah I loved my father and I left to keep him safe so don't judge me you mutt….and for the record we're all good people, we don't hurt humans, we're just a family wanting to get on with our lives with the people we love." Bella says grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So do yourselves a favour and go home because if you start anything I promise you…you'll regret it." She says darkly.

A few of the wolves growl in protest but Jacob shushes them. He turns back to us and stares us down for a few seconds but soon turns away.

"We'll be watching." He finally says and runs back into woods with the rest of the pack in tow.

"CAN'T WAIT PERVERT." Bella shouts towards the forest.

"What a dick." Bella says with a laugh turning to me.

"You got that right but I'm so proud of you, not long ago you would have ripped his head off."

"Yes well I'm all about growing these days." She says in a posh voice.

"Good girl. Right let's head back to the house and see what they want." I tell her and we go speeding back to the house.

"You guys got any ideas on what it could be?" Alice asks for the 50th time as we all sit in the living room waiting for Edward and Megan to arrive.

"Noooooo Alice. Why don't we just wait and find out, they'll be here soon." Victoria says not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Okay I was just asking." Alice huffs with a pout that Jasper soon kisses off.

"So what'd you think they want to speak about?" I whisper to Bella from where I'm curled under her arm.

She looks down at me and taps my rings from where my hand is resting on her leg.

"You really think so." I ask surprised.

"Yeah…you know what Edward is like, he never wants to wait for anything." She tells me.

"Hmm maybe. You wanna bet?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Happily."

"Okay then. I bet it's not about that and you bet is…so whoever wins gets to have the other one be their slave for the whole weekend." I tell Bella and I see her eyes darken with lust and a sexy smirk appear on her face.

"You're on beautiful." She says leaning down and giving me a kiss just as Megan and Edward come upstairs hand in hand.

"Hey guys thanks for gathering here guys." Edward says to us all as him and Megan stop in front of us.

"Well…what's the news? I've been dying to know." Alice asks bouncing on her seat like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Well I'm sure you're all aware about how I feel about Megan…so after the graduation ceremony I took Megan to our spot and proposed." He finishes with a proud smile.

"And I said yes." Meg says holding her left hand up that now has a shining diamond ring on it.

"AHHHHHHHH." Alice screeches and runs over to Edward and Megan bringing them both into a hug.

I'm so happy for Edward, he really has wanted to find his mate for so long and he's always struggled with being a vampire but now with Megan being in his life, he's really mellowed about it all. Everyone then gets up to congratulate the happy couple on their engagement. I can't believe Bella was right.

"I'm really happy for you Eddie boy and that's one hell of a ring." Emmett says giving him a hard pat on the back.

"Yeah well I couldn't have done it without Bella, she came with me to pick out the ring and helped with planning the proposal." Edward says throwing Bella a grateful smile.

Oh that cheating little cow. She knew about it all along.

I look over at Bella and she's looking right at me an evil smirk on her face. I walk over to her and it makes her smirk grow wider.

"So you knew did you?" I say when I reach her.

"I may have known a little." She says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You tricked me." I whisper in her ear.

"I simply agreed to your bet Rose and I won so that means you're my slave for the whole weekend…and I plan on putting you to work." She says grabbing my butt.

"Well I guess a bet is a bet."

"Mmmhmm." She hums giving me a wink.

We turns back to the family when Alice starts taking about the plans for the wedding, when, where, dresses and the tux. That girl can really think up a perfect Disney wedding in seconds.

"So when are you thinking of having the wedding." Esme asks with happiness written all over her face.

"Well as soon as possible really. Having a summer wedding would be amazing and my family don't give a shit about me at all, it doesn't matter them so they won't be an obstacle." Megan says. I've always felt sorry for her when it comes to family. When her parents died she had to go live with her Auntie and Uncle, who aren't the nicest people and also can't wait for her to leave.

"So we can start planning straight away?" Alice says joyfully.

"As soon as you want." Eddie says.

When those words leave Edwards mouth Alice is upstairs to get her notepad and writing down every single thing that is to do with this wedding.

"Fantastic. Right this week I will assign everyone jobs. I will be the planner obviously, Esme you will be my right hand woman, Victoria you can…." I block out the rest of what Alice is saying because I know how mad she gets from her planning mine.

"_Ugh this is not going to be fun." _I think as I settle into Bella's arms.

…...

**1 WEEK LATER.**

We're all sat around the dining room table talking about the wedding. Alice has dragged us all into helping with the seating plan for the wedding and the invitations and it make me wonder about Violet, she's been pretty close to Edward and I know Alice will be on her case about coming to the wedding.

"Have you spoke to Violet lately Al?" I try to act casually while I put invitations into the envelopes.

"Not in a few weeks but I will be soon about the wedding." She says giving me a gentle smile.

"Who's Violet?" Megan asks and I see everyone at the table freeze.

She looks around at everyone who looks nervous and their eyes keep flickering to me. I feel Bella rest her hand on my thigh and gently squeeze it in support.

"Violet is my daughter who I ruined my relationship with a long time ago." I see Megan look at me with sadness and confusion and I realize it's time to tell her my story.

**FLASHBACK.**

**New York – 1935.**

"_Mummy…mummy come play with me and Grammy." My 3 year old daughter Violet says from her spot on the floor playing with my mother and her toys._

"_I can't right now. I'm getting ready." I say dismissing her and carry on getting ready for my date tonight._

"_No mummy. I want you to play with me." She says running over to me and knocking the make-up out of my hand and on the floor._

"_Ugh Violet what have I told you about running into people." I say gently pushing her away from me and trying to clean up the mess on the floor._

"_Why can't you stay here with me?" She cries next to me._

"_Because this could be our chance at a normal life, for me to have a husband to take care of us." I tell her moving back to the mirror to finish doing my hair._

"_No mummy it can just be us and Grammy." She whines._

"_No it can't Violet. It doesn't work that way." I say angrily and Violet starts crying but I know I'm doing the right thing. _

**FLASHBACK END.**

"I was so desperate to have a husband to support me and Violet and to be normal that I didn't realize the hurt and neglect I was causing to my child." I say with tears gathering in my eyes and I see the others getting pretty upset.

"You just wanted what was best for her Rose." Esme says trying to comfort me and I see the others nodding in conformation.

"No I know I was wrong with what I did. I let my fear of being alone over shadow being a mother to my child." I tell them knowing they're just trying to be kind.

"So where is she? I mean what happened to her?" Meg asks.

"Megan leave it." Edward tells her quietly from his spot next to her.

"No Edward it's fine. She's family, she should know." I tell them both.

"I know when I was human I wasn't the best mother but I loved her with all my heart…so when I was turned those maternal feelings were intensified and I just couldn't stay away." I explain my mind going back to that horrible time.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_I want to see her." I growl at Carlisle and Esme._

"_It's been 16 years and I've learned control. I want to see my daughter."_

"_You can't do that Rosalie. Number 1 it's dangerous and 2 you can't reveal yourself to a human, what if the Volturi found out…she would be in more danger." Carlisle tries to explain calmly. _

"_I need to see my child. She would never say anything to anyone. I'm her mother so I don't care what you say, you can support me or not…I'm going." I tell them letting them both know my decision is final. _

…_..._

_I stand in the shadows with Carlisle, Esme and Edward outside the movie theatre in New York watching Violet say goodbye to her friends and head home for the night._

"_She's so beautiful." I whisper as I watch her laugh and wave to her friends._

_She walks down the dark street to my old home. I move to follow her but Carlisle grabs my arm to stop me._

"_You've seen her now Rose…don't push it." He tells me._

"_No I need to see more of her. Let me talk to her once, just explain everything so she knows I'm here if she needs me." I beg pulling my arm back._

"_It's risky Rose." Edward says looking unsure._

"_I need to speak to her just once, it might be my last chance….please." I plead with them all._

"_What if she doesn't remember you?" Esme asks gently._

"_I know she was three when Royce hurt me and I was turned but I think she'll know who I am, there are pictures of me all over the house with her and my mother would have spoken about me. I just need to see her….please, please."_

_They all look at each other for a second and then Carlisle nods._

"_Okay but be gentle Rose, this is going to be extremely confusing and scary for her. We'll let you talk to her alone but we'll be close." Carlisle says and I nod in conformation._

_We follow Violet for a few more minutes as she whistles a song. We approach a quiet field area so I decide this is the time to make my move and speak to her while there isn't any people around._

"_Violet." I call out and she turns to look at me._

"_Yes?" She asks me with a confused face, I guess she can't place my face._

"_It's me" I whisper and walk under the street light._

_She stares at my face intently for a few more seconds and then gasps loudly in shock._

"_Mum?" She whispers_

"_Yeah baby, it's me." I walk towards her a little needing to feel my baby girl in my arms but she jumps back in shock._

"_Bu...but how? The police said you were dead." She stutters in shock. _

"_I know but I'll explain everything just let me hold you." I say walking towards her._

"_No..n..no Stay there." She stutters moving back onto the grass._

"_It's okay." I walk forward again._

_She keeps walking back further and trips over her feet and onto the grass and the scent of blood fills my nose immediately._

"_Ahh." She hisses in pain holding her bleeding elbow. _

"_Are you okay?" I walk closer feeling hypnotized by the smell._

"_Yeah it just stings….What are you doing?" She asks as I come closer staring at her arm but I just focus on her arm._

"_Rose?" I hear Carlisle call but the blood is too much._

_I see the fear in Violet's eyes as I get closer but I can stop myself anymore…I need to have it. _

_I growl lowly in my throat and I see Violet notices because she scrambles to get up but I don't give her the chance as I pounce on Violet in my blood haze and sink my teeth into her pale unmarked neck and drink the blood from her._

"_AHHHHH." Violet screams out in pain but I can't stop myself._

"_ROSE NO!" Carlisle shouts as Edward and him drag me off Violet and Esme goes to kneel next to her._

"_No…let me go." I growl trying to get to her._

"_Control yourself Rose. You don't want to hurt her." He tries to reason to me but my head is still focused on the blood. _

"_Carlisle she's lost to much blood, I don't think we can stop it." Esme calls out._

"_Have you got her?" Carlisle asks Edward who nods and keeps his arms around me and Carlisle goes to check on Violet._

"_Let me go Edward." I growl as he drags me further from them._

"_No Rose, You need to calm down. You don't want to hurt her Rosie…find yourself." He whispers to me and I start to calm down._

"_That's it, don't let it control you Rose." He whispers and I slowly find myself coming out of the haze. _

_I look towards Carlisle and Esme and see them leaning over Violet who is squirming on the floor._

"_Oh no…no, no, no, no. What have I done?" I cry out._

"_It's alright, Carlisle will help her." Edward whispers keeping his arms around me. _

_We both wait in silence to see what they've got to say as they're speaking in hushed voices._

"_Please be okay…please." _

_Carlisle looks over to us and just shakes his head._

"_There's too much blood loss Rose, she has to change or she won't survive." He says gathering up Violet in her arms._

"_We need to get back home, we're too exposed out here." He says walking into the shadows._

"_I'm so sorry baby." I whisper walking behind him._

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"So what happened to her?" Megan asks with tears in her eyes.

"She stayed with us until she turned and then a week after that but the she refused to stay any longer after that so Esme drove her to some of Edwards friends until she learned control." Carlisle tells her sadly.

"And she's hated me ever since. Not that I blame her." I finish.

"Well maybe the wedding can bring everyone back together." Megan says throwing me a gentle smile.

Everyone just sits in silence and gives her a small nod.

"Yeah maybe." I mumble not wanting to put a downer on her positivity.

I appreciate her positivity but if Violet is still hurt and hates me after 60 years there is no way a wedding is going to change that.

**A/N: There we go. That is Rose and Violet's story. Hope you all enjoyed it, if you could leave a quick review that would be amazing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you're all amazing.**

**Also can you all read the A/N at the bottom of the page when you finish this chapter it will explain a few things, cheers and enjoy :) **

**BPOV: **

It's the day of the wedding and everyone is running around like crazy people making sure everything is perfect for when the ceremony starts in a couple hours. I do have to give it to Alice though, she has really busted her ass for the past few weeks to make sure everything is perfect. It's mid-October and Alice thought it would be more beautiful as a fall wedding than summer. In the end she decided to hold the wedding in the woods behind our house with a beautiful white flower theme. She also designed all of our outfits, the boys have beautiful tuxes, we've got these pink/lilac dresses and Megan has a gorgeous white gown that she absolutely looks stunning in and I can just picture the awe and love that will be on Edwards face when he sees her walking down the aisle towards him.

Although it's going to be an amazing day with it being such a beautiful ceremony and family and friends coming from far and wide it won't be the same. Last week Violet rang Edward and told him she wouldn't be able to make the wedding, obviously Rose felt like shit and blamed herself for the whole thing but Edward said Violet swore it had nothing to do with not wanting to be around certain members of the family aka; Rose. She's just met a girl who was recently turned into a vampire and Violet is giving her the help on control and getting through being a new born so it wouldn't be smart to bring her to the wedding seeing as the bride is human with human friends, which is fair enough but I know Rose it taking it hard. Even though it happened all those years ago she still feels horrible about taking her child's life…I mean doing that to anyone would be bad enough but to your own flesh and blood, I can understand why it's hard for them both to get over.

If I'm honest the whole Violet situation isn't the only thing that's been playing on my mind, for the past couple of weeks I've had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind and when I'm out on a hunt I can't help but feel I'm being watched…maybe it's that dumb ass wolf that said he would be watching so I told the family about it but they told me not to worry that they won't try anything so I'm just trying to put it at the back of my mind.

I look out towards the back yard and see Emmett, Jasper and Victoria throwing chairs to each other making them line down along the isle where Megan will soon be walking up. I take one last look and then head up to mine and Rose's room where I she should be getting ready. I open our door and see Rose sat in front of the mirror drying off her hair.

"You okay baby?" I ask bending over and giving her bare shoulder a soft kiss.

"She should be here Bella. She should be here for Edwards wedding." She says switching off her hair dryer.

"I know Rose but it's not your fault."

"They why do I feel like shit." She says with sadness lacing her voice.

"Because you still feel bad about what happened all those years ago but this wasn't your fault, you heard Edward she is helping out a new born with control." I tell her hoping to convince her.

"If you say so." She mumbles not meeting my eyes.

I feel so awful that I can't take the pain away from Rose. Ever since I met her she's always had this hanging over her…and I've tried my hardest to help but unless Violet ever gives Rose her forgiveness, I don't think she'll ever be fully okay.

"How about this, when everything with the wedding blows over with the wedding we'll get in contact with Violet and get this finally fixed because all this is not doing either of you any good." I tell her moving to stand in front of her and she gives me a small smile.

"You think it'll work?" She asks in a small voice.

"I'll make it work. I promise." She nuzzles her head into my stomach and I lay a series of kisses onto her head.

Man I hope I can make this work.

…...

**RPOV:**

"DIE MUTHAFUCKA."

"So how do you think the honeymoon's going? I ask Victoria as she does my nails while Emmett and Bella play on the Xbox on the floor….very loudly.

"Well Edward rang last week saying they'd arrived safely and it was going well and you remember what the honeymoon is like…you never leave the room." She says with a smirk.

"IN THE HEAD EMMETT. THE HEAD." My wife screams. God you wouldn't think they we're adults.

"Oh yes I remember, it was a challenge just to get Bella out of the bedroom to hunt." I say with a laugh thinking back to mine and Bella's honeymoon.

"Same with Emmett, so seeing as they rang last week he'll most probably give a ring sometime this week." She explains.

"YEAHHH NICE ONE EMMY BEAR." She shouts giving him a high five.

"Bella can you and Emmett be a tiny bit louder I don't think the wolves heard you babe." I tease her and she sends me a sheepish smile and mouths a sorry.

"Yeah you're right, even though he's a married man now he won't be able to go 1 week without giving him mummy a ring." I joke with Vic.

"HAHA. You got that right." Vic laughs along nodding.

"Enough ladies." We hear Esme call from the 3rd floor of the house making us all laugh.

Victoria and I joke for a little longer about Edward being a mummy's boy as the two children continue playing their Zombie game on the floor but we all come to a stop as we hear a car coming to a speedy stop outside the house sending the gravel everywhere.

We all stand up and look towards the stairs where Carlisle comes speeding up the stairs with fear written all over his face.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Esme asks as she comes down the stairs.

"Edward rang me at work…something's happened." Is all he says and I feel dread run through me at the tone of his voice.

…...

"So she's really keeping it then, I mean with how far along she is now." Bella says running her hand up and down my back and we lay together in our bed.

"Yeah of course…I mean that's her baby." I tell her burying my head closer into the crook of her neck breathing in her perfect scent.

"I know Rose but it could kill her, it's obviously not human look at the rate it's growing."

"Don't you start with this **IT** stuff. That's a baby inside her Bella." I huff going to move away but she holds me tightly against her.

"Okay..okay I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her." She whispers.

"I know Bella we all are but she needs all our support right now."

"You're right…sorry. I'll leave the brooding thing to Edward."

"It's okay but with the rate the baby is growing it could be here any day so we all need to be on our toes and look out for her." I tell her leaning up and looking at Bella's worried face, Megan and Bella have really bonded since her and Edward got together.

"You're right, her and the baby need to be the main thought not what's right and wrong." She says leaning down and softly kissing me.

"I just hope it all works out" She sighs as I lay my head back down on her.

"Me too….me too."

It's been 1 week since Bella and I spoke about watching out for Megan and we've been on pins ever since. Megan still hasn't had the baby yet so someone is glued next to her side at all times. Edward has gotten his head out of his ass as well, a few days ago he heard the baby inside Megan and in that second he fell in love all over again.

"Rose come and hunt babe, you've been cooped up inside for days. Megan will be fine with the whole family here." Bella says standing in front of me.

"But Bella….."

"No buts. Get your sexy ass up now and come hunt with me." She winks at me and holds out her hand.

"Go Rose I'll be fine." Megan says weakly from next to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking at her pale, sweaty face.

"Yes go. I'm surround by Cullen's." She says trying to shove me but it hardly feels like a tap.

"Alright, I'll try to be quick." I get up and grab Bella's hand and leave the house.

"See doesn't it feel nice to get some fresh air." Bella says swinging our hand back and forth between us.

"Yeah it does actually."

"Well maybe we can have some us time while we're out here." She says with a smirk.

"Awww has someone missed me?" I tease her as she backs me into a tree.

"Mmmhmm. I've missed my sexy wife." She says squeezing my waist.

"I've missed you too baby." I whisper feeling myself losing control under Bella's amazing touch.

Then she leans in to kiss me, a slow, long burning kiss. Our tongues danced around each other as our lips melted together. Our bodies were pressed together while the bark scratches me and I could feel Bella's hand move down my body and take a handful of my ass. We moan softly through the kiss as our hands explored each other's bodies. Having been together for so many years we knew just where to touch to make each other shiver and tremble with desire.

I feel Bella's hand come around to undo the button and zip on my jeans and just as she slips her hand into my wetness a scream echo's around the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." My head snaps up as I hear Megan's pained scream fills my ears.

"It's started." Bella whispers and we both fix our clothes and sprint back to the house.

…...

"Who's my beautiful baby girl? Renesmee is….yes you are." I coo at my beautiful niece as I bounce her on my knee.

"Me…me." She whispers playing with my long necklace.

"My god she's getting so big, she's like a toddler." I say to Megan who is sat next to me, her golden brown/red eyes filled with love looking at her daughter.

"I know it's crazy. Carlisle thinks she'll be a lot bigger by the end of next month…the side of a 6 year old at least."

"Wow, that's insane. You're becoming a big girl aren't you." I say to her and she smiles up at me with a toothy smile and gets of my knee to go play with her toys.

"So how are you feeling? Adjusting well." I ask Megan.

"Pretty good actually, my minds been on Renesmee 24/7 that I haven't really had much time to think about it but I've got all of you so I'm adjusting well. I just know how lucky I am to be here after what happened so I'm just thankful no matter what I feel." She says with a smile looking over at Ness playing with her toys.

"Yeah it's not easy at all so it's good to have that type of good distraction instead of horrible memories." I tell her thinking back to when I was turned with how much anger I had inside me over what Royce did but also how horrible it must have been for Violet, I ripped her away from her amazing life in such an awful way. Megan must see my expression and the wheels turning.

"So have you spoken to Violet recently?" She asks gently.

"No Violet and I haven't spoken since her last visit. She erm...She's still really hurt by what happened all those years ago, not that I blame her but being a vampire really does intensify the feelings. I just hope one day she can forgive me." I choke out.

"I'm sure she will Rose. I know it's been a long time but she just needs time." Megan tells me resting her hand on my knee.

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me." I mumble turning my attention back to Ness.

…...

"LOOK MUMMY LOOK." Nessie shouts as she jumps into the air to catch a snow flake.

"I see baby that's amazing." Meg calls over.

Right now myself, Bella, Megan and Renesmee are out in the forest playing in the snow, I've personally never been a fan of the snow it always soaks my clothes and shoes but Ness has been in love since she first saw it fall and luckily she has Bella who turns into a big kid when it falls.

"Rose come play with me." Bella says with a cheesy grin as she throws a snowball as Ness.

"No I'm fine over here thanks and keeps those snowballs away as well." I tell her and she throws me a mischievous wink.

"She's so good with her." Megan says with a smile watching Bella playfully chase Ness.

"Yeah…I guess it helps Bella's a big kid herself."

I giggle to myself watching my amazing wife thinking about what an incredible mother she would have been. Only if we met in a different time when we were both still human and Violet was still my little girl, we could have all been so happy…just our own little family away from all this supernatural bullshit.

I'm ripped from my thoughts when I catch a familiar scent. I look up and see a figure stood in the far distance on top of a small mountain but what catches my eye is Bella's stiff posture and the low growl coming from her throat also the way she is shielding Renesmee behind her….it can't be can it.

"James." She growls and goes speeding towards him. Oh fuck James.

"BELLA NO."

"Get Renesmee home now." I tell Megan and speed after her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

I get to the top of the mountain just behind Bella and we see that he is long gone but with his disgusting scent still present.

"I can't believe he came back. He has some fucking nerve. I'm going to kill him I swear, I'll rip him to shreds." Bella rants and it hits me that he's probably heard Ness' heartbeat and then her jumping and playing with Bella.

"Bella…Bella." I call trying to get her attention.

"What?" She huffs pacing.

"He saw Ness Bella, he probably heard her heartbeat." I tell her.

"So what." She says still angry not getting it.

"Bella what child with a human heartbeat can jump 50ft into the air." I tell her and she finally seems to understand what I mean because she stops her pacing and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Shit."

We run back to the house and inform the whole family about what's just happened and they're all just as shocked as we are that James is back. We're all aware of the dangers so Carlisle informs the wolves about him being here and they promise to keep an eye out and let us know if anything happens.

"I can't believe he's here. What the fuck does he want?" Victoria says with some fear in her voice and Emmett wraps his arm tighter around his wife.

"To finish what he started." Bella says with her voice void of emotion and it's just like last time, Bella can't go back to that.

"Well whatever he wants we need to be extremely cautious now that James knows about Renesmee, who knows what he'll do with that information." Carlisle tells us while looking over at Edward who now has both his girls wrapped safely in his arms.

"Well what has Alice said?" I ask Carlisle.

"She said everything is a little foggy but it's slowly getting clearer. She and Jasper are on their way, they'll be here in a couple days." He tells us.

"Listen there's nothing we can do right now so let's just wait it out and keep our eyes peeled. Also everyone make sure to hunt in pairs, we can't risk it." Esme tells us gently.

Over the past few days everyone has been on high alert this week over James being back and him knocking about Ness. Everyone has been in pairs or groups at all times and Edward and Megan haven't let Ness out of their sight especially after we told Megan all about James and our dealings with him. Even though James being back has really affected everyone it's mainly hit Bella and Victoria really hard which is understandable after everything that they've been through with him. Over these few days Bella has been quite unbalanced, most of the time she is nowhere near me…watching out of the windows for hours on end not even moving and then others I can't move without her being by my side, I guess she is worried something will happen to me if she isn't next to me.

Yesterday we all thought we should be prepared if anything did happen so Carlisle told us the story again and Megan for the first time about something that happened similar to this many many years ago, with the Denali's actually. The Denali's mother created an Immortal child so they destroyed her and the child to show vampires that they don't mess around. Obviously Renesmee isn't an Immortal child but the Volturi don't know this and we don't know how James has spun it.

Right now we're all in the living area while Edward and Ness play on the piano. Today Bella is in her needy faze. I'm sat in her lap while she has her arms wrapped securely round my waist keeping me safe and next to her.

"You okay Bells?" I ask stroking her soft cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine." Is all she says. I don't push her because I know she is already on the edge with this situation.

"Bella I know this is hard for you but…._**SMASH.**_"

I whip my head over towards the sound and see Alice stood on the other side of the room with a faraway look on her face and a shattered vase at her feet.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asks.

"James has told the Volturi…they're coming for us."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

"I saw them, a lot of them here in Forks."

"It's happened…they think she's an immortal child, James must have been watching us a lot longer than we thought and told the Volturi lies." Edward says looking at Megan who's holding Ness tightly to her. I also look down at Bella whose eyes have darkened at the mention of James and his horrible ways.

"So what do we do?" Vic asks.

"We should gather our own witnesses, show the Volturi she isn't an Immortal." Carlisle says.

"You know that won't work Carlisle. The Volturi won't listen to anyone we bring, if they're coming all this way, they're coming to do some harm." Ed says.

"He's right Carlisle. I didn't see it all but in my vision there were small shots of a fight." Alice tells him.

"We can't beat the Volturi, not just us. Sure we can get the Denali's, Irish clan, Jasper's friends and a few more, maybe even the wolves but that won't be enough. Not with the types of powers they have." Emmett says and if he's admitting defeat then we must be screwed.

"There is one way we could possibly beat them." Edward says his eyes shifting to me.

"_No..no__.no…please don't say it."_ I think hoping he gets the message.

Edward looks at me with a pleading look but I shake my head not wanting him to drag her into it. He looks over at Alice and I know she is thinking the same thing as him because he is nodding his head.

"You know it's true Rose." Alice whispers.

"Please don't Ali." I plead.

"What? What is it?" Megan asks confused.

"We need her to join us, she's one of the most powerful out there Rose. We need to call Violet….now." She announces to everyone and I can see just by their faces they all agree.

**A/N PLEASE READ: Not sure if I really like this chapter but it was just a filler for bringing Violet into the story and I know it's really jumpy but I didn't want to have the whole story in there because it's all about Edward.**

**I know there are a lot of questions about this chapter and I promise everything will be answered about James, Bella and Victoria.**

**Also a few have been wondering about Bella and Roses story and that will be coming up on the next few chapters.**

**And I know Renesmee is the name for Bella's kid because it's her mums name but I thought I'd just leave it the same because I'd get to confused writing and most likely call her Renesmee at one point so I hope you all don't mind :D **

**Anyway I hope you all like and if you could leave me a review that would be epic :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was on a week long course in a centre that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere so sadly there was no Wi-Fi. Also the rooms were freezing and I got this shitty cold that was going around so I've been bed bound fleeing like death but here we go :D **

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Here we go… we're finally getting to meet Violet. Enjoy. **

**RPOV:**

We're all scattered around the living area planning and counting up our numbers if the battle would take place with the Volturi. We all went around the world to convince and gather our friends and extended family for when the Volturi arrive. Many people were not convinced about helping us due to them thinking that Renesmee was an immortal child, especially the Denali's but after Edward and Megan showing them Ness they soon were happy enough to help after what the Volturi did to their mother. After the Denali's were on board people were soon following along. Another one who was happy enough to help was Violet, Alice called her a couple of days ago and she had no hesitation in helping out the family and even said she would bring her friend along that she's helping, so she could be here any day and I'm on pins anytime the phone rings thinking it could be her letting us know she's here.

"So how many of us are there altogether?" Emmett asks.

"Including us and the wolves there are 36 which I'm guessing isn't as much as the Volturi but we have talent and powers on our side." Edward tells him sitting with Ness as she reads her new book from Jasper.

"So I hear Violet's coming." Megan says to me from across the room.

"Err...Yeah. Alice gave her a call and she was happy to help. Which isn't surprising her and Edward have always been close, they bonded over their mind reading powers."

"Oh she's a mind reader as well?" She asks.

"No Violet is so much more. We realized not long after she was turned that Violet was very special. She can touch any vampire with a power and copy that power for herself." Carlisle tells her getting in on the convocation to explain everything to Meg.

"Wow. That's incredible. I can see why we need her for this fight then. So what kind of powers does she have? Do you know Alice?" Meg asks looking over at Alice who has just walked back in the door from a hunt with Bella.

"Do I know what?" She asks sitting next to Jasper while Bella come next to me and drops a kiss onto my lips.

"She wants to know what type of powers Violet has." I tell Ali.

"Well she has Edward's mind reading, Jasper's empathy powers, Bella's shield, she has telekinesis which she gathered from her travels in Russia and she has pyrokinesis which will definitely come in handy if the Volturi start a fight. She may have gathered some more but this is all I know." She tells us.

All the family start speaking about Violet's gifts and all the different types of crazy people that will be staying in our house for the battle but I zone out as Bella starts to poke my cheek.

"Yes Isabella." I ask her and she pouts at me calling her by her full name but a loving smile soon comes onto her face.

"Well Rosalie I was just wondering how you're feeling about Violet being here soon." She says quietly rubbing my thigh.

I stay silent just trying to gather my thoughts and I see Bella searching my face for and clues about how I'm feeling.

"I'm scared Bella…I'm really scared." I whisper.

"I know baby but it'll all be fine, this could be what's needed to get you both on back on track." She says brushing hair from my face and lightly kissing me.

"Do you think so?"

"I'm sure of it Rose. I know she's still pissed at you but you're still her mum but right now her anger is masking those feelings." She tells me softly.

"Yeah I guess. When she arrives I'm going to give her space, I don't want to force anything onto her."

"I think that's a good idea. Allow her to settle in then work on the rest." Bella says with a gentle smile. I give her a nod and relax into her side while listening the convocations my family are having.

"So do we know when everyone is arriving today?" Victoria asks cuddled into Emmett much like I am with Bella.

"The Denali's are on their way from the airport because they're picking up Amun and his family and driving them here. The Irish clan along with Jaspers friends should also be landing soon so they should all be here not long after the Denali's. And we're still waiting to hear back from the rest about their where abouts." Esme tells Emmett who nods with a happy smile.

"I can't wait to see everyone….although it's under shitty circumstances it'll be nice." Vic says and I see the rest of the family nodding along.

Everyone seems to get bored of just sitting around while we wait for our friends and family to arrive so we all break off to do our own thing. As a few go to hunt Bella and I head up to our room for some relaxed time together before everyone arrives and the madness begins. God I really do hope when the Volturi arrives they'll be able to leave us in peace and not cause a fight just for the sake of it…. But sadly I don't see that happening. I flop onto the bed very unvampire like and cuddle into Bella's pillow while she goes over and opens our room window.

"You okay beautiful?" My amazing wife asks sliding up behind me and wrapping her arms securely around me.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt Bella. We're going up against some of the most powerful vampires of all time." I tell her while lacing my fingers with hers that's resting on my stomach.

"I know you're worried Rose, so am I and I'm not going to lie to you and say that it'll all be okay because we both know there's a high chance that if we go into battle that we might not all make it back but we fight for something worth fighting for….our family. And I promise you Rose that I'll do everything in my power to make sure we come home at the end of the day." She whispers in my ear, leaving a soft kiss on my lobe.

I turn around so I'm face to face with Bella so our noses are touching. I bring my hand up to her cheek and softly stroke it.

"I know you will." I give her a soft kiss and bury my head into her neck relishing in the feeling of safety I'm feeling right now.

…...

"GIRLS….THEY'RE HERE." Esme calls up the stairs bringing Bella and I out of our relaxing love bubble.

"Ugh. I don't wanna." I whine pushing myself further into Bella.

She laughs into my hair and drops several kisses on it. We both lay here for a few more minutes listening to the Denali's and Benjamin's family arrive.

"Come on Rose." Bella whispers.

"No." I'm far too comfy now to ever want to move.

"Come on you big baby we need to go see our family." She says giving my waist a squeeze.

"Uuuuuugh. Fine." I whine like a kid and drag myself away from the crook of her neck.

"I know you want to stay locked away up here with me and I'd love nothing more but we need to do this Rose, our family needs us. Ok?" Bella whispers tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Ok." I lean into her hand and give her palm a soft kiss.

"And I promise when all this is finished I'll take you away somewhere and you can keep me in the bedroom for as long as you want." She says with a smirk while wiggling her eyes brows.

"Perv." I laugh and head for the door with Bella hot on my heels.

We head downstairs and I see everyone talking and laughing with giant smiles on their faces even though this might be the last time we all see each other. I reach the bottom on the stairs and see Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia talking and laughing with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Meg is with Nessie talking to Eleazar and Carmen. I look over by the seating area where most of the laughs are coming from and spot Vic, Emmett and Alice laughing and joking with the lovely Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent.

"Ahhh they've decided to join us. Have fun upstairs?" Kate says with wink as we walk over towards them.

"That's none of your business but of you must know we were just talking you perv." Bella tells her while giving her a tight hug.

"Oh is that what people call it these days." Tan says pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't you start." I warn her, but she just smirks back at me.

"So what' the plan then?" Tanya asks turning towards Carlisle.

"We've got a good idea, but I'll let everyone know when everyone else arrives." He tells us all and Tanya gives him a nod turning back to us.

"Well Jasper's friends and the Irish lot aren't far behind, we saw them at the airport, but we got here first because they don't have Kate's need for speed." Irina says and I see Kate smirking.

"So I hear Violet's coming." Irina says to me leaning against Laurent.

"Yeah, her and the girl she's bringing could be here any minute." I feel the nerves come flooding back to me as I say those worlds.

Bella grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. I push myself more into Bella needing to feel as much of her as I can right now. I look over to Alice and see her staring back at me with a sad smile.

"Has she told you when she'll be here?" I ask her.

"Yeah she gave me a quick call while you were upstairs with Bella. She should be here in 40 minutes or so." She tells me.

"It'll be fine Rose. She wouldn't be coming if she has such an issue with being near you." Alice tells me obviously seeing the look on my face.

"I know. I'm just scared, it's been a while since I've seen her."

"You'll be fine baby, we're all here." Bella tells me.

"Yeah and if it is awkward at least the house has 3 floors." Kate says with a smile and Tanya gives her a swift slap to the back to her head.

"Owwwww. Tan what was that for." She whines rubbing her head and I have to crack a smile at the sight.

"That was because you can't keep your mouth shut." I see the realization come over Kate's face and she sends me a sheepish smile.

"Shit. Sorry Rose." She mumbles.

"Don't worry about it."

"I just meant that if things don't work out then she could stay mainly on the bottom floor and her and her friend could stay on the top. You know just an idea." Kate rambles.

"Yeah I got it Kate, really don't worry about it."

"Okay good." She breathes out, throwing me a thumbs up and a grin.

"So who's this girl she's bringing?" Tanya asks us probably trying to steer the convocation away from mine and Violet's awful relationship.

"We don't know much about her actually just that she was changed not long ago and Violet's helping her with it all, so she's bringing her along." Alice explains and we all turn to the door when we hear two cars pull up.

Carlisle and Esme head to the door to greet our guest. I peer around Bella and see it's Jaspers 3 friends and the Irish clan that have arrived. No Violet. I release a deep breath seeing that I've still got some time to reign in my nerves.

"You wanna go for a hunt before she arrives? Get some air." Bella asks me.

I give her a small nod which she returns.

"Alright let's go beautiful." She pulls me out the house sending our new guests a greeting and into the woods and I already feel tons better being out of the house.

We got to the middle of the forest and I forget all about the shit storm that is on it's way to Forks and focus on being with my wife and the hunt…so I let my instincts take over and look for my next meal.

...

"Feel better?" Bella asks as we walk hand in hand back to the house after our hunt.

"Much. Thank you Bells."

"Hey look at me." She stops us and turns me towards her.

"I know how worried you are about this but I'm going to be by your side the whole time. When Violet arrives, when the Volturi arrive and when we're celebrating our next anniversary. I'm not going to let anything happen to us, we're going to get through this horrible week and after wards when it's over and we're all okay, I'm going to take you away from all this bullshit." She says not breaking eye contact.

"I love you so much." I whisper bringing her in for a hard kiss.

"I love you Rose and I mean everything I said." She whispers pulling back from the kiss and resting her forehead on mine.

"I know you do." I give her a final kiss before I take her hand and lead her back to the house at human pace.

We walk back up to the house laughing and joking. The whole walk back Bella's been trying to put her hands in my back pocket but I've been teasing her by moving away or swatting her hand.

"That bum belongs to me Rose. I will have it." She growls out and chases me up the stairs.

I squeal and run into the house and up the stairs into the living room where everyone is gathered. I come to the stop at the top when I see everyone looking at me with wide eyes at my sudden entrance.

"AHA. GOT YA NOW." Bella shouts coming up behind me softly biting my neck, but she also stops when she sees the looks on everyone's faces.

"What's up?" She asks just as I smell a familiar scent and a brand new one. Victoria moves towards me and goes to speak but I hold up my hand cutting off what she was going to say.

I walk out of Bella's arms and further into the room. I move past the Egyptian and Irish coven and spot a new face looking at me and a familiar form with their back to me.

"Violet?" I whisper.

I see her tense and she slowly turns to me. My breath catches in my throat at how beautiful she is.

"Hello mother."

**A/N: Oooooooh I know very evil of me to leave it like that. I'm sorry the chapters not very long but it mainly is a filler chapter and to be honest I'm still full of the cold but I promise the next chapter will be longer :( Hope it was okay and I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for the reviews, you're all amazing. Hope you all have an amazing 2015.  
><strong>

**RPOV: **

"Hello mother." I wince at the Violets cold tone, her words piercing my heart.

"H h… , how've you been." I stutter out like a fool.

"Fine thanks."

"T...That's great. So do you think we could...maybe talk at all?"

"Look Rosalie I'm not here to fix our relationship. I don't even plan on sticking around for very long, as soon as we deal with the Volturi I'm gone." She says with some sadness in her voice casting a look to the corner of the room and I hear a small whimper come from there.

I look over and see Tanya looking heartbroken with Kate gripping onto her hand not looking to great either. Tan makes eye contact with me and I see her eyes begging me for help. I feel Bella come up behind me and wrap an arm round my waist.

"Violet I know that things aren't perfect but we're all family and we miss you. I realize things won't change overnight but please give Rose a chance." Bella tells her.

Violet looks between Bella and I with a blank stare but I can see conflict in her eyes… I know I can.

"I haven't come here to make friends. We're here to help with the Volturi and then leave. That's it." Violet says looking me in the eye and then over to Tanya.

"Violet maybe…" The girl that came with her tries to speak but is soon shut down.

"No Bree." She snaps and I hear Kate softly growl.

"It's okay." Bree says looking over at Kate with a sad look but she stays at Violet's side.

"Let's go outside yeah? Let off some steam." She asks Violet, resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

Violet takes an unnecessary deep breath and turns to give Bree a slight nod.

"Yeah okay." Violet mumbles and takes one last look in Tanya's direction before speeding down the stairs and out the house.

"I'll have a talk with her." Bree says follows Violet out the house while throwing Kate a small shy smile.

"Well…. that went well." Emmett comments from the back of the room after a minute or so of silence.

"Shut up Emmett." Hisses Victoria while giving him a slap on his head. He looks up at her like a wounded puppy but her glare stays in place.

I turn my attention over to the corner of the room where the Denali sisters are. Kate has her arms wrapped around a heartbroken looking Tanya. It's feels weird that Tanya has mated to my child but I know I'd be heartbroken if Bella didn't accept our mating bond. I also know Tanya would never hurt Violet.

"So…you mated to my daughter." I say moving towards them. Tanya takes her head off of Kate's shoulder and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I.I..I..uh.." She stutters looking scared.

"It's fine Tan. I know you can't control mating…I'm happy you're her mate." A bright smile comes over Tanya's face at my words.

"Thanks Rose. Although it seems like she doesn't feel the same." She mutters sadly.

"Don't worry Tan it'll be fine. She hates me not you. And we all know you can't ignore the mating bond, just give her some time." Tanya looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You think so?"

"I know she'll come around. So I'm guessing you mated to her friend... Bree was it?" I ask Kate and a small smirk comes across her face.

"Oh yeah. That girl is all mine. I'm a little pissed I've not spoke to her yet though." Kate says with a pout.

"I'm sure you'll get your time. I saw the cute little smile she sent you." Bella tells her and it brings a bright smile to Kate's face.

"I hope so… I really do." She sighs bringing Tanya back into her arms, I guess needing some sort of contact right now.

…...

**VPOV:**

"I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it. A member of the Cullen family is my mate." I rant pacing back and forth in front of Bree.

"Well technically she's not a Cullen and it's not that bad. I mean she's really really hot. Just like her sister." She tells me with a smirk.

"Yeah she's stunning…." I trail off thinking about the blonde bombshell in the house. "But that's not the point, how am I supposed to leave after this now when she's a member of that family." I whine taking a seat on a large tree stump.

"She's your mate V, she'll follow you anywhere, I'm sure of it." She comes over and sits next to me.

"You think so?" I feel some hope bubble up inside me at her words.

"I'm sure of it. But do you think you should have a talk with Rosalie, you can see a mile off that she is dying to have some sort of relationship with you." She tells me gently.

"It's not that easy Bree." I hop off the trunk and resume my pacing.

"Why Violet? Why can't you open your heart to her after all these years" She asks firmly.

"Because she's selfish. She was so wrapped up in what she wanted and what she needed that she didn't even consider the dangers I would be in if she came to visit. She stole my life from me but I'm the villain for not visiting at Christmas. So yeah, maybe my reluctance to have a relationship with Rosalie is hurting her, but I'm hurting too Bree." I tell her feeling the tears build up at the end.

"Violet I understand. I was a happy go lucky 19 year old one day and then the next I'm lying on a bed feeling like my whole body is on fire. I get that our circumstances are different, I was turned by a stranger not my mum who is supposed to protect me in life, but I understand. We all have shit happen to us but at some point we've got to let it go, you've got a family here that love you so much, but you're too blinded by the past that you can't even see it." She raises her voice at the end.

"I'm never going to get to see my family ever again because of what I now am, but you've got yours right here. Don't let what happened all those years ago get in the way of being with them."

"I'm sorry Bree." I feel like such a bitch for not thinking about her family. She was always so close to her mum.

She walks over to me and grabs me by the shoulders making me look her in the eye.

"It's fine V. Like I said I understand your reasons but you can't go on like this. I see the hurt in your eyes whenever one of them calls, I know you miss them but you're too stubborn to do anything about it." I know what she's telling me is right but it's so hard to let down my guard around Rosalie after what happened.

"It's so hard Bree. She hurt me so bad." I whimper out and I feel Bree wrap her arms around me.

"I know…I know." She whispers into my hair while I'm taken back into time of when I was changed.

**FLASHBACK. **

_It hurts. It burns so badly. What's happening? Where the fuck am I?_

_Ahhhhhh. Why isn't anyone listening to me? I need a doctor._

_I feel the fire that's been coursing through my veins for god knows how long finally start to disappear. It leaves a trail of numbness all over my body. I hear one last thump echo on my ears and the pain and numbness leaves my body completely. I don't feel anything…I'm not even sure I know anything. _

_I sense people around me. I listen out closely to try and find out who's there but all I can really hear is rain on a window and very quiet whispers. I feel myself start to panic at the unknown. I hear footsteps come closer to me so I finally open my eyes and bring myself into a sitting position. _

_In front of me I see 3 beautiful people. One man and two women. The man is tall with blonde slick back hair and a concerned look on his face. The woman closes to me is of average height with honey brown hair and she's looking at me with such a caring look. The last woman who is stood farthest from me next to the door is taller than the first woman, with long flowing blonde hair. She's staring at me with fear and love written all over her face. I stare deeply at her face feeling a sense of recognition come over me. _

"_I know you." I whisper and her eyes widen._

_She walks closer to me but the blond man grabs her by the arm and stops her._

"_No Rose." He hisses. "She's a newborn. She can snap you like a twig." She looks at him angrily over him stopping her, but she doesn't try to come closer anymore._

"_**CARLISLE SHE'S LOST TO MUCH BLOOD. I DON'T THINK WE CAN STOP IT**__." I hear those words echo in my head. I look at the brown haired woman. I see her when those words are shouted._

"_I know all of you." They all look towards me with wide eyes and the blonde one called Rose take small steps forward._

"_Violet baby." She whispers and everything comes flooding back at the sound of her voice._

"_**Mum?"**_

"_**Yeah baby it's me."**_

_I remember. Rosalie…my mother. She came back and hurt me._

_She was looking at me with such hunger. Her face completely changed within seconds, from love to thirst….then, she pounced, draining the life from me._

"_Rosalie." I growl out._

"_Violet. I'm so sorry baby."_

"_Don't call me that." I jump off the bed and Carlisle pulls her back._

"_What am I? What did you do to me?" I raise my voice at the last bit. My anger getting the better of me._

"_I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see you." She cries moving towards me but is quickly pulled back. When my growls build._

"_Please calm down Violet. I'll explain everything just please keep calm." He tells me._

"_I want answers. Now." I keep my distance from all of them and listen about what I've now become._

**FLASHBACK END.**

I stayed with the Cullen's until I learned a decent amount of control and then got the hell out of there. Only really coming back once a year at the most. I'll be honest it did hurt to only see my family once a year, but it had to be done, it hurt too much to see them and knowing I would never be a true part of their family.

"You okay now?" Bree asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm good now." I pull myself from Bree's arms and sit up straight next to her.

"So are you gonna?" She asks.

"What?"

"Are you going to make and effort with Rosalie and give Tanya a chance." She asks with raised eyebrows.

I turn away from her with a sigh not really knowing the answer to this question. I've asked myself this question so many times over the past 10 years. I don't know why but I've been thinking about her more and more lately, thinking about what our life could have been like if it didn't all go to shit….but it did and now I don't know how to fix it.

"Vi?"

"I don't know Bree okay."

"I don't know what to do about all this. I can't just ignore my feelings towards her." She looks at me with sympathy at my words.

"No one's asking you to do that Violet, but you do need to deal with them. This is your family and they love and miss you." She tells me.

Meeting Bree was the best thing that's ever happened to me. She always knows what to say to me to make me understand things I'm blind to.

"I'll try with Rosalie." I whisper and a bright smile comes over her face.

"Good. What about Tanya?"

"Well she's a given. I can already feel the mating bond kicking in. My body's longing for her." I tell her feeling my dead heart screaming out for Tanya.

"I guess you can feel it also." I say to her, noticing the way she keeps taking glances in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Yeah. I'm itching to see Kate." She mumbles shyly.

"Can you believe it? Me and you bagging a couple of sexy blonde sisters." She tells me wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ha-ha. Yeah not too shabby. Right let's head back, we've been out here long enough."

"So you feel okay with the whole mating thing?" I ask her as we start our slow walk back to the house.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean it is a bit strange being 19 and finding the person I'm going to be spending eternity with, but it feels right, even though I've only been with 1 girl before I was changed…I feel ready for this." She tells me with a smile and I know exactly what she means.

"Yeah I see what you mean. I feel the same."

"Awesome. Well let's go get our girls….RACE YA." She shouts and speeds to the house.

"You bitch." I laugh and go after her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHA. WINNER." Bree screeches as she reaches the house seconds before me.

"Yeah well you cheated." I mumble with a frown.

"Awww is someone a sore loser. Poor baby" She pinches my cheek but I shove her away from me as a smile breaks out on my face.

"Don't be to put out, you know I was the best at track in my year before I was turned." She gloats with a smirk.

"Whatever." I shove her away and head up the steps towards the Cullen's front door.

"Big baby…..Right let's go see our girls." She skips next to me as we head into the house and up to the 1st floor where everyone still seems to be gathered.

We get to the first floor and my eyes are instantly drawn to Tanya who is stood by the far window with her sister Kate. The both must sense we're in the room because their heads snap over to us and small smiles appear on their perfect faces, I guess they were worried we wouldn't be returning. Bree lets out a love struck sigh and heads straight over to Kate. A bright smile appears on Kate's face as Bree grabs her hand and gives it a kiss. Smooth. I pull my eyes from them and turn to Tanya who is still staring at me, I can see her eyes begging me to speak to her or even do anything. I take a breath and slowly make my way over to her, I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I block them all out and just focus on Tanya…I need to do this for both of us.

"Hey, I'm Violet." I say once I reach her.

Tanya's whole face lights up and I'm not sure how it's possible but it becomes even more beautiful….and I know in this second that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that smile never leaves her face.

"Tanya. Nice to meet you." She holds her hand out and I happily bring mine to her's and give a soft shake.

"You too maybe we could go and talk at some point." I suggest.

"I'd love that." She whispers moving her thumb along my hand that she still has a hold of.

"Good. So maybe after they tell us wha….."

"VIOLET… IS THAT YOU?" I hear a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I turn and see we have two new arrivals. The Amazons. Seena has a happy smile on her face and is across the room and in my arms. As she wraps her arms and legs around me and I hold her tightly against me, I hear a soft growl come from behind me so I put her down.

"Hey Seena. How you been?" I ask taking a quick glance at Tan who now has a deep frown on her perfect face.

"I've been good beautiful. Missed you though." She tells me rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

I hear her growls getting louder so I step back from Seena and move towards Tanya to keep her calm, I'm well aware about how territorial newly mated vampires are and I don't want any fights between my mate and a woman who's been a great friend.

"I've missed you too…and let me introduce you to some people. This is Bree who I've told you about and her mate Kate." Bree sends a smile and a wave but Kate hardly even manages a smile, I guess sisters stick together.

"And this is Tanya…my mate." I grab Tanya's hand to give her some form of comfort and to have a hold on her in case it gets out of hand.

Seena looks between me and Tanya with wide eyes and shock written all over her face, before a happy smile appears on her face and she pulls us both me and a surprised Tanya in for a hug.

"Oooh. I'm so happy for you Violet." She releases us both and Zafrina come up behind her with gentle smile on her face.

"Congratulations Violet." She tells me and I give her a nod in thanks.

"Thanks Zaf." I want to go over and give my friends big hugs but I'm not too sure it's a good idea with the way Tanya acted not long ago, so I keep my hand locked in Tanya's.

I feel a certain pair of eyes boring into me so intensely that I find myself turning m head and I see Rosalie staring at me with a smile and tears in her eyes. She's looking at me with such pride and happiness.

"Right. Now everyone's here let's get down to what's going to happen." Carlisle announces breaking mine and Rosalie's staring.

We all gather round the living area. Carlisle stands with Esme at the front of the room to speak to us all with some of the Cullen's and Egyptian coven take up the seats and couches. I stand off to the side with Tanya, Kate and Bree. I can still feel Rosalie's eyes on me but now's not the time for any of this drama, right now I need to focus on protecting this innocent little girl and making sure the people I care about don't die and I right now I can only think of one way of doing it….but I don't think anyone is going to like it.

**A/N: There we have it, Violet and Bree are in the story. Hope it was all okay and you enjoy in. If you could leave a quick review that will really help. I'll see ya next time :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy, hope you like it :) **

**Got a bit of an announcement coming up after this so please read it :D**

**RPOV:**

It's been 4 days since Violet and her friend Bree arrived here in Forks for the upcoming fight with the Volturi. Over these past few days I've been trying to do whatever I can to get her attention…while trying to seem not to desperate but nothing seems to working. All she's done is tell me 'Sorry Rosalie, not today or I'm bonding with Tanya today.' I understand completely about wanting to being with your new mate, I know when it was me and Bella we were joined at the hip for months, but I kind of seems to me that she is sometimes saying that to avoid me. I know I'm supposed to keep my distance but it's so hard not to be by her side every second of the day.

"You ready Rose?" Bella asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"For what?"

"Training. Jasper wants us all to train together to prepare…remember? We all need to lean each other's strengths and weaknesses so we can have each other's backs." She tells me wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Yeah I remember." I lean back into my wife as we look out the window at everyone gathering outside our house preparing to go train. My eyes zone in on Violet who is laughing with Tanya, Kate, Bree and Alice.

"I know it's hard not being by her side and having that mother, daughter relationship, but look at how much she's changed with the whole family. In the past she would be here physically but not mentally, but now she's laughing and joking with everyone. We just need to get over the small hurdles first before she tackles the big one." She quietly says into my ear leaving a kiss on my neck.

"And I'm the big hurdle." I sigh.

"You're the beautiful hurdle. Just give it some time." She whispers.

.

.

.

"Hey Bells." I call to her after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah baby?" She asks with her head still resting on my shoulder.

"Are you worried about James and what he's planning?"

She takes an unnecessary deep breath and tightens her hold around my waist.

"I think I've always been slightly worried about him and what he's got planned. I knew he would fully never let go of me or Vic but I decided not to let stay at the front of my mind and enjoy my life with you, but yeah I've always been worried but I know he won't win. We're a strong bunch Rose and we've all got each other's back. The Volturi don't care about him, so he's already at a disadvantage with no one caring about what happens to him. He won't break us Rose. He's going to die, I'll make sure of it." She says with a strong voice.

"I believe you."

And I really do, everything that comes out of Bella's mouth is always so strong and true. I never feel unsafe with her.

We stand in each other's arms just enjoying each other.

"Right come on then, come show me your moves sexy." She says brightly slapping me on bum trying to brighten the mood.

We head downstairs and see all the family and our visitors have all gathered there joking and laughing, or making plans of attack in case it comes to a fight with the Volturi. Carlisle turns to us with a smile as we come down the stairs.

"Right lets go then." He calls to everyone. I guess they were waiting for us.

…...

Everyone heads into the woods, probably towards the small clearing area not too far from the house where Emmett likes to sparr with everyone all the time. We asked the wolves if they would like to join us today to train but they refused saying they wouldn't be comfortable or at ease with that many 'blood suckers' around. So we're all gather around the clearing area and Jasper brings out his hat with all our names in it, we all decided we'd draw names out of a hat to decide who spar's with whom.

"Right come on then Alice, you up first."

Alice bounds over to Jasper with a happy smile and pulls out a folded up piece of paper.

"Ooooh I got Irina." She says sending her a cheeky wave.

Then slowly everyone picked a name out of a hat, and soon we were all paired up with our fighting partners with Jasper as our coach.

_**Bella vs Violet.**_

_**Me vs Max (Jaspers friend)**_

_**Carlisle vs Siobhan**_

_**Edward vs Amun**_

_**Alice vs Irina**_

_**Meg vs Laurent**_

_**Emmett vs Maggie**_

_**Victoria vs Esme**_

_**Peter vs Tanya**_

_**Carmen vs Zafrina**_

_**Eleazar vs Tia**_

_**Kate vs Senna**_

_**Bree vs Charlotte**_

_**Ben vs Kebi**_

As we pull out our names from the hats the people who know each other would be sending winks or sly jabs. I felt a bit odd when Max pulled out my name because of how he's just been sneaking and sulking around the house, and the looks I'd seen him give the women over the past few days. When he pulled my name out I saw the corners of his lips twitch slightly and he sent a quick look my way…...or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Bella and Violet have just finished sparing and the outcome was pretty even, actually overall everyone has been pretty even, we've got some good fighters on our hands. I look to the left of me to still see Emmett pouting, during his fight with little Maggie she kicked his ass big time. There is a huge size difference between them but she's fast and smart and Emmett just goes with his muscle, which didn't work out great this time.

"Okay Rose, Max you're up." Jasper calls.

I look over at Max and he is staring at me with a neutral expression. I have no idea what he's thinking. I know going into this fight I need to keep my wits about me if what Jasper has told us about him is true. Max is only a few years old and has quite a temper, Jasper also told us he didn't have great relationships with women in his human life so he's not overly fond of them…...just my luck.

We stand at opposite ends of the fighting area waiting for our cue to go. I sneak a quick look to Bella who is staring back at me with a worried expression, I also notice Violet with the same expression, I send Bella a smile and face my opponent again.

"Alright clean fight guys. Ready…...go."

As soon as the words leave Jasper's mouth Max is charging straight at me. I leap right over the top of him and he lets out a small angry growl and turns back towards me. His eyes are now pitch black and the look on his face reminds me of an untrained angry newborn.

He comes back towards me and I throw him away and he slams into a tree but is right back up and prowling towards me. I hear Bella's growl behind me, I guess she is seeing something off with him too, but I ignore her for now and concentrate on the psychopath in front of me.

He speeds towards me and I go to jump over him again but he guesses my move this time and grabs my leg pulling me down to the ground and slamming me into the dirt. He pulls my arm behind my back so far where I soon hear a crack.

"Max calm down it's just training." Jasper calls.

That seems to put him off because I feel the pressure lessens slightly so I make my move and kick him back.

"Chill out asshole….I'm not the enemy." I shout at him.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Carlisle suggests but Max is already running back at me.

He jumps on me ad pins me to the ground. I try to push him off but I can't get a good hold on the little fucker. He pounds his hands into my face extremely fast and feel the cracks gathering. I somehow feel myself leaving my body but there is a thunderous roar that echoes through the woods and the weight is pulled off my body and the beating comes to a stop.

"Rose? Rose are you okay baby? I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, his friends were holding me back." Bella rambles helping me sit up.

"YOU BASTARD." I head being screamed.

I look up and see Violet standing in front of Max who is being pinned up against the tree by an invisible force. I guess Violet is channeling her telekinesis. I see Jasper, Peter and Charlotte trying to get to them both, but they're also being held back by the same force.

My family and everyone else is also looking at him with so much hate, I can see they want a piece of him, but no one is going to her in the way of Violet right now.

"Who do you think you are doing that to my mother? I should rip you apart." She growls and I see flames start to appear on her hands.

"Let me go bitch." He growls.

"Wrong answer." She mutters darkly. I can't let her do this. I don't want her to become a monster like me.

"Violet." I call out and her body freezes.

"Stop. Don't do this." She turns to me and I see so much hurt in her eyes.

"But he hurt you."

"I'm fine. He's just a silly boy, he can't control is emotions yet. It was a mistake to bring him." I say throwing a glance to Jasper who looks down with guilt.

"So we let him away with it…so he can stay here and hurt you some more. I don't think so." She walks closer to him and I get up with some help from Bella and Alice.

"No. He can leave and finally learn some control. It's not easy to control the monster…I know that first hand." I whisper the last part and she looks back to me with a sad look and some understanding. Has me keeping my distance really helped in some way.

"Fine, but get him out of my sight. If I see him again he's dead." She lets him drop to the ground and Charlotte and Peter rush to his side.

"We'll take him away, thanks you. I'm sorry we added to your problems. I wish you all the best with the Volturi." Peter says leaving the woods with Charlotte and Max with Jasper and Carlisle following.

"You okay baby?" Bella asks looking so scared.

"Yeah I'm good, just a tad banged up." I give her a kiss letting her know I'm fine and giving us both the comfort we need right now.

"You sure you're okay." Violets voice says from behind me, popping my bubble with Bella. She is stood with her arm wrapped around Tanya looking at me scared.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for the help." I say shyly. I feel like a stranger to my own daughter.

"No problem." She says equally quiet.

Tanya nudges her and gives her a subtle nod but I catch it. Violet takes a deep breath and looks back to me with her now normal golden eyes shining with fear and nervousness.

"Would you maybe…like to talk later…with me." She mumbles out awkwardly.

"I'd love to." I beam at her and I feel Bella's happiness radiating off of her too as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Okay good. I'll come find you later on." She finishes with a smile leaving the forest with Tanya and her sisters.

I squeal in happiness and jump into Bella's arms and she squeezes me tightly, spinning me around letting out her own joyful laugh.

"I can't believe it Bella. She actually wants to talk to me." I cry with happiness as Bella lowers me back to the ground.

"I told you Rose, no one can keep away from you."

"Maybe things are starting to finally look up." I lean my whole body into Bella's and she wraps her arms around me. We both stand together enjoying the thought of the possibility of having our daughter back.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong Alice?" Meg asks with concern laced into her voice.

I pull myself out of my spot in Bella's arms and see Alice with a scared look on her face and an equally looking scared Edward next to her.

"They're coming." She whispers out.

"What? When? I thought we had more time." Megan says pulling Nessie close to her.

Alice looks towards the ground with shame, she's been keeping track of the Volturi, making sure she knows when they're coming so we can be ready…I guess they found a way around it or erratic Aro just changed his mind.

"When are they coming Alice?" Bella asks but Alice's concentration stays on the ground.

"Tomorrow…. They're coming tomorrow." Edward answers moving closer to his family.

Maybe things aren't looking up after all.

**A/N: Soooo sorry it's not very long but I wanted to get an update out there for you all. Also I just wanted to focus this chapter on Vioelt and Rosalie making progress because I know a few of you really wanted them to hurry up and be mother and daughter :D **

**ALSO there will be a quick announcement posted right after this so if you could please read it that would be great and really try to understand :) **

**Hope you liked it. I'll see you all soon **


	8. AN - Please Read

**Hey guys just a quick announcement that you're all not really going to like :/**

**A couple months ago I applied to go and Volunteer in India to teach children in schools, building facilities in underdeveloped areas, raising awareness of hygiene and sanitation issue AND I was accepted :D**

**I went for the interview and I honestly didn't think I was accepted so I started this story thinking I had time with it BUT I was given a call last month saying I was accepted and I'm off to India next Sunday for 9 weeks.**

**I know it's really shit if you're enjoying this story because I know the frustration when you're into a story and it just runs into a dead end BUT I promise the story isn't over, just on a small break while I'm away.**

**Sorry to do this but this is something I've always wanted to do. It's going to be amazing helping out kids who have nothing and helping out a struggling community. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I know I'll regret it if I don't go for it.**

**So I'm sorry once again for the 9 week break but it will be continued when I get back along with a few other ideas I've got.**

**Sorry again guys but I really can't wait and I'll see you 63 days :D **

**- Nikki x**


End file.
